I Loved You All Along
by Midnight101
Summary: Hey guys same story before accidently deleted it so this itHarry is abused by Vernon Dursley in his fifth year and is saved by someone unexpected. SSHP Mpreg
1. The Worst Summer Ever

I Loved You All Along

Chapter 1

Harry had been at the Dursley's two days' before the beatings had started and it was gradually growing. He would come home from the pub smelling strongly of alcohol. Today, even though Harry didn't know was going to be the worst he had ever experienced.

As he laid on the poor excuse for a bed, he heard large thumping noises coming up the stairs. _Oh god_ Harry thought _not today._

"BOY!!" Vernon drawled from where he was standing at the door. He was carrying a long piece of material that destinctivly looked like a whip. He walked slowly to Harry who had fear in his usually bright green eyes.

When the large man did come into his room, he was scared to see that his uncle had closed the door behind him while he had simply kept his head down in the submissive position that his uncle had 'taught' him into doing. Loud, hefty footprints sounded as his uncle walked across the floor before his head was jerked up by a painful grip in his hair.

"You will pay for what you've caused to my family. You have been nothing but no use and a freak in this household and I won't stand for it!" still gripping onto Harry's hair only tighter this time.

"B..b…b..but I didn't do anything" he croaked back not knowing what was to come.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME AS 'YES SIR' YOU FREAK!" Vernon yelled.

The whip came down onto Harry's bare chest. He was biting his lip to stop screaming. A bitter taste had entered his mouth from where he bit to hard. After awhile, Dursley got board with the whip and brought out a knife and slowly carved FREAK into Harry's lower back. When he had finished that Harry heard the sound of a zipper.

_No..no.no..no..no..no_ Harry thought _god no…please let not be doing what I think he's doing._

Vernon raped Harry for two hours straight without a pause. Harry screamed so much that his voice become raw and soon after blacked out.

The last thing he saw was black obsidian eyes looking at him with pity.


	2. Visits

I Loved You All Along

Chapter 2

_The last thing he saw was black obsidian eyes looking at him with pity._

Snape's POV

No. 4 Private Drive, Surrey is not where I want to be at this current moment but that old coot Albus thinks that the Golden Boy might be trouble and needs to be brought back to Hogwarts. Just to make things clear, I only agreed so he could stop badgering me.

As I was about to knock on the door, I heard screaming and yelling. I was shocked quite frankly. Before I knew I was bounding up the stairs until I found Potter's.

Vernon stopped where he was. It was sort of like a battle between whatever. Vernon with his face turning purple from rage and Snape with his wand pointing at Vernon's chest with a sneer on his face. The smell of the room when he first walked into the room was horrific. It smelt like fear, rage, sex and blood. He glanced at the figure in the corner. The usual bright green eyes were dull as ever. The figure passed not long after.

"You will pay for what you did to Harry!" Snape sneered at Dursley who started to cower under his glare. "Family aren't meant to hurt their nephews. You are no family of his. This is the last time you will him and I won't let any harm come to him and I'll especially see you at court." Then he ran over to Harry and picked him up.

"I'll be coming back so don't look so relieved" and with that Snape apparated with Harry just outside the Hogwarts boundaries. He then started to walk as fast as possible without causing any more damage to Harry. It didn't take long for them to reach the Hospital Wing.

"POPPY!" yelled Snape.

"I'm coming. No need to yell." Madame Pompfrey gasped when she came out. "Place him on this bed. I'll have to do some tests on him. While I'm doing this you can get some blood replenishing potions." With that Poppy went to work and shooed Severus out the Hospital door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNEW ABOUT ALL THIS TIME BUT YOU SAT THERE AND DID _NOTHING!_" Severus yelled angrily. He was passing around the room. "So you thought it was save for him there from Voldemort but never thought to protect him from his only family."

"Now now Severus, you know that I didn't -" Albus began to say.

Things began to brake as Snape became angrier. His eyes filled with anger. He had been betrayed by Albus after these years.

"No you listen to me now. You just sent him back summer after summer Albus, even though you knew it was happening. All you ever think about is that he's the perfect pawn in your little chess game and that he's the boy-who-lived. Let's talk about feelings now shall we? Not a care in the world about what it could do to Harry. You have officially lost my trust Albus." Snape said.

With that he stalked back to the Hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hospital Wing

When he walked into the Hospital Wing, cloak billowing around legs, Harry was sleeping soundly and Poppy had fallen asleep obviously from working on Harry. His chest slowly rising up and down. It was quite relaxing to watch. On the bed side table was a glass, a jug fall of water, potions that had to be taken every 4 hours, glasses and a list which looked like the symptoms that Poppy had produced from Harry.

List of symptoms (The piece of paper said):

2 broken ribs

Severe bruising

Broken wrist

Broken collar bone

Malnourishment

Concussion

Signs of rape – bruising, swelling, bleeding

The last symptom shocked Severus. He wasn't expecting that one. For the second time that day, he stalked out of the hospital wing unaware that the eyes of a certain Harry Potter was awake and staring after him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note**

**Hey guys i just want to say thanks to all the people you reviewed this story. I didn't want to conintue this story because i didn't know if you guys would like it but it ended up you did so I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to these people who were the first people to review:**

**Shylo21**

**animegurlo88**

**Iago96**

**GothicKacie**


	3. He Got What He Deserved

I Loved You All Along

**If you guys hadn't started reviewing, I wouldn't have continued this story**

**Harry and Severus get together and there's mpreg so if you don't like, don't continue to read. It's going to be short chapter this one. ******

Chapter 3

Knock. Knock. Knock. There was a soft sound of the door unclipping.

"Good afternoon sir. I'm here to talk to you about your nephew if you don't mind" sneered Severus.

Dursley answered "What nephew? I don't have a nephew". That was a real bad move. Whipping out his wand, and pointing it towards Vernon's face.

"You. Will. Tell. Me. What you did. To. Harry. Potter!" Making sure he pronounced every word so that the muggle could understand him.

"He got what he deserved the little freak."

_He got what he deserved? _He thought _Oh god._

Before he knew it, the whale of a man was writhing on the ground in pain. He lifted the curse and walked out the door slamming it behind him.


	4. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I won't be writing any more for a while 'cause I gotta think of more stuff to write and I must admit that the last chapter I wrote was pretty bad.

So yeah if you got any ideas, I'm here for you tell me and hopefully the story will get better.




	5. Plans for rescuing Harry

Dumbledore's shiny eyes were back

Dumbledore's shiny eyes were back. Damn those eyes. He offered everyone in the room a lemon drop before plopping one into his mouth and sucking on it slightly.

"Can we get this damn meeting over with?" not one hint of manners in Snape's words when he addressed Dumbledore. This only made the shininess in his eyes brighten more much to Snape's dismay. A slight laugh could be heard from the other Order members that were in the room.

Smiling McGonagall replied "We are here to discuss what should happen to Harry because of the recent events that have occurred between him and his 'so-called' relatives who he is currently residing with. In my opinion, Harry should be put into the care of Severus in the Dungeons as he would be able to give Harry the care that he needs and Severus has all the necessary potions that would be able to help Harry to recover." Holding her breath, she waited for the reaction from Sirius and Remus. _Three, two, one_ she thought. _Right on time._

Sirius immediately jumped from his seat protesting only to be held back by Remus as to not hurt the other members that were around him.

"There is no way in the world I am going to let … _him_" Sirius yelled the last word with emphasis while glaring at Snape "look after my godson".

With this he stormed out of the office, fuming as he slammed the door behind him and walking down the gargoyle that led away.

Sirius's POV

Walking slowly towards the lake, he looked at the stars before sitting down on the slightly damp grass beneath him and looking out towards the lake. Suddenly, a tentacle came out of the water and splashed down onto the surface which went unnoticed by Sirius who was too deep in thought to notice.

"Damn that old coot to even AGREE to suck an outrage" slamming his fist onto the ground. Jumping up he began running towards the forbidden forest weaving his way through the trees before being cornered in the clearing by centaurs.

Normal POV

"We must do something Dumbledore!" McGonagall yelled. Much to Severus' disgust.

"Your idea Minerva is the only option we have at the moment. We must go through with it. Severus you will go to the Dursley's house again tonight when there is no one around and get him then bring him to the hospital -" Albus was cut off suddenly by a rude voice.

Severus sneered before saying "No way in this world am I going to grab that snotty brat again! He's just like his father always getting into trouble. I refuse."

Dumbledore only smiled with a glint in his eyes.

"FINE!" Severus snapped before apparating to the dungeons.

"Fantastic" Dumbledore said before clapping his hands together and offering Minerva another lemon drop who courtesly took one even though she didn't want or need one.


End file.
